


What does not kill you will try again

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori flirts with new Scions---The Rising Stones was busy as people hurried in and out taking care of their business. Kori sat at a table at the far end of the room with two others he wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. Well the Scions were recruiting more and more people by the day so it’s no shock  he didn’t recognize these two.





	What does not kill you will try again

**Author's Note:**

> super fucking short today but tbh this mostly came about because I realized Mountain Dew could be a legit Roe name

“I don’t fuck around when it comes to primals. I have a motto, what does not kill you will likely try again. Mostly because of the ass-cians,” Kori said as he gestured wildly about with ihs tankard. 

The Rising Stones was busy as people hurried in and out taking care of their business. Kori sat at a table at the far end of the room with two others he wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. Well the Scions were recruiting more and more people by the day so it’s no shock  he didn’t recognize these two. 

“They don’t sound all that bad, considering you keep beating them every time one is summoned,” the woman across from him spoke. 

Roegadyn by the looks of her. Tall and heavily built with a gorgeous face. Kori admired her over the edge of his cup. He mostly leaned towards men but when a beautiful woman was around he wouldn’t say no. 

Next to her sat a very small miqo’te man who was swaying slightly in his seat. Short cropped hair and a short tail as well. Everything about him seemed to be short but that definitely did not demean how dashing he looked sitting there in his armor with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Not without help, especially the most recent ones,” Kori slammed his tankard onto the table, “Gods I can’t wait for the day that we are finally able to be rid of ascians once and for all.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here? To help research that,” the miqo’te said. 

Kori leaned forward on his elbow, “I gotta admit I have no idea who the hell you two are but you are very nice company.”

“Mountain Dew,” the roegadyn said, “And this is M’Feneh Tia. We travelled here at the Scions wish to assist in any research.”

Kori’s eyes slid over to M’Feneh, his eyes half lidded and a hungry look on his face. He always did have a soft spot for Tias. They were always so pretty to look at and a beast in bed. 

“Well if the two of you would like to do some more research on me I definitely would not say no,” Kori purred. 

“That is a very tempting offer. I think I shall get another drink before I make a decision,” Mountain stood and headed back to the bar.

Kori’s tail flicked out and wrapped around M’Feneh’s calf. M’Feneh looked down at the tail and then up at Kori. He tilted his head with intrigue. Kori winked at him and the other blushed deeply.

Mountain sat back down with another full tankard sloshing in her grasps, “Now were where we?” 

“You were deciding whether or not you wanted to bed me,” Kori scooted closer to M’Feneh and slid a hand over his thigh, “I’m pretty certain that M’Feneh here has already made a decision on the matter.”

“Fucking the warrior of light seems like it should be a treat but from what I hear it’s a treat many have enjoyed,” Mountain tossed back her drink and grinned at Kori. 

Kori leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, “All that really means is that I am well practiced.”

“We will have to see about that then won’t we,” Mountain glanced over to M’Feneh who was staring deeply at Kori.

“That’s a yes then,” Kori looked over to M’Feneh as well. 

He reached out to stroke the other’s ear softly in just the right spot to make his start purring in the back of his throat.

“And how about you my lovely Tia,” Kori said. 

M’Feneh nodded enthusiastically and leaned into the petting, encouraging Kori to rub his ear some more. 

“Let’s just see how the night goes, “ Mountain said, draining her fresh tankard. 

“Fair enough,” Kori shrugged, “What else do you want to know about primals?”

The night wore on just swimmingly and Kori did manage to convince the two to join him for some fun after the drinks had run dry. Perhaps this is not how the Scions wanted him to act as a diplomat and beacon of hope but fuck it. He would deal with the repercussions later.     

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting to the end of the 30 day challenge I set for myself. Are there any requests you guys have or anything you want to see? I'm up for pretty much anything.


End file.
